


An Attempt At Baby Saving

by m2ster



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m2ster/pseuds/m2ster
Summary: The Doctor, the Master, and the reader “save” a baby.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Kudos: 26





	An Attempt At Baby Saving

It was a rare moment, today. The Master decided to take a trip with the Doctor, see how it was like. Boring he says. So, he blew up this ship, the Doctor is not incredibly happy. Luckily, some escaped before the Master caused his chaos. 

Running to the Doctor’s TARDIS, you heard crying. A baby crying. This was unfortunate, as you knew the Doctor would hate to not go save the child, but the Master was on your side, not so fond of children either. But you just could not live with the guilt of a dead baby because you disliked children.

“You heard that?” The Doctor turned around. A look on her face, a concerned one. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” The Master told the Doctor, while you all stopped running. The ship was big, and the fire was not going to reach us that soon. 

“Have to agree with the Doctor here, I hear something. That’s a damn baby.” You told both of them, the Master’s shoulders slouched. 

“Darling,” he walked over to you and grabbed your shoulders, “I thought you were the better of us.” 

“The better of us…” You put a questioning look on your face. “Master, I’m trying to save a baby?” He took his hands off your shoulders and rolled his eyes and waved you off. 

“Never mind.” He muttered. “Just go save that baby!” The Doctor’s eye’s widened.

“Oh, yes, the baby! Let us go (Y/N)!” You waved bye to the Master, him going into the TARDIS, where he will be waiting. You two arrived in the room the baby was in. Wires popped out of the walls, sparking, an environment no baby should be in. The Doctor quickly grabbed the baby and rushed back to the TARDIS. 

*BACK INSIDE THE TARDIS*

Covered in soot, you both finally returned, a baby in the Doctor’s arms.   
“Shh, shh, little one.” She cradled the baby back and forth, an attempt to calm it down. 

“You know I could just,” He pointed his TCE to the baby, finger on trigger. 

“No! Master, no.” You stood between him and the Doctor, holding up your palms to him. He hesitates, putting the TCE down by his side. You put your hands down, turning around to the Doctor. You looked at her, and the baby, how precious she looks holding a baby. 

“Okay. Shall we find it’s parents?” You said in a quiet tone, trying not to wake the now calmed baby.

“Its parents are probably dead; I say we leave it.” The Master suggested, you turned your head, a “shut-up” look you sent his way.   
“You lot, stop calling the baby it.” The Doctor told you both. 

“What then? You want to check Doctor?” The Master hissed. 

“No, not really.” 

“Okay, we’ll give the baby a name then, yeah?” You looked between them, the Master shrugging, the Doctor nodding “yes”. “Okay, any suggestions?” The Master perked his head up, “yes, Master?” 

“I say… Sbla. For… “should’ve been left alone.” Clever yeah?” 

“Wha…? No!” The Doctor hushed you aggressively for talking a bit loudly. 

“Sorry, sorry. You know what I think? I think the baby looks like a Quinn.”

“Boring.” The Master muttered under his breath, you heard. You walked towards the Master. A finger was put against his chest. 

“Like Sbla is any better?”

“Well…” This led to a stupid, quiet, (you both considered the baby’s quietness, it was either it was loud or quiet, you both knew what you preferred.) argument.

“Oi, you both.” Your head and his snapped to the Doctor. The baby was no longer in the Doctor’s arms.

“The baby! Where’d it go?” You grew concerned, started turning your head looking for the baby, maybe it had some weird powers, it was alien after all. 

“Don’t worry, teleported to his mom.” The Doctor exclaimed like it was nothing.

“Teleported? His?” The Master walked past you, your whole body turned to face them.

“You fucker.” He was all up in the Doctor’s face. The Master was actually a bit amused. 

“’Ello, would someone like to clarify this situation for me please?” The Master looked at you, walking towards the console where you sat upon. The Doctor, a smirk on her face.

“A chip implanted into babies of the Slakin race. One thing I hate to admit is that I… well forgot about the chips.” He put both his hands to rest on the console, back towards the Doctor, who is near the TARDIS’ doors. 

“You see, (Y/N), the chip is implanted into the baby exactly right after birth, has basic information on the baby. Shows lots. It’s also a teleportation device, which is linked to the mother, in case of emergency the mother could always teleport the baby back to her arms.” 

“What was the whole point of this Doctor? To give me a damn headache?” The Master questioned the Doctor.

“To see how you two would react to us having a child! Did not do very well.” 

“No. Never having one.” The Master told the Doctor.

“Yes, I know don’t worry.” The Doctor giggled. “Right then. Where shall we go next?” She walked towards the TARDIS’ console, you hopped off the console, telling the Doctor.  
-p0  
“Far away from any children.”

**Author's Note:**

> just realizing how bad this is after posting it- anyways hope you had fun reading <3


End file.
